Methods for producing interleukin-1 receptor antagonist (“IL-1Ra”) in a syringe are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,759,188; 6,623,472; and 6,713,246, the disclosures of all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. These methods require the use of a special syringe to produce the IL-1Ra and do not provide methods for dividing the protein serum containing IL-1Ra or other therapeutically active proteins into portions for long-term storage and/or transportation.
There is a need for devices, systems and techniques that would maximize the innate healing response of the human body by delivering autologous growth factors, cytokines and proteins to a wounded tissue site, without the need for a special syringe.